


Rabia inconsolable

by lockedin221B



Series: Sherlock devuelve el golpe [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John Whump, Love Confessions, M/M, Sherlock Whump, Spanish Translation, The Lying Detective alt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: John tiene que arreglar las cosas por lo que hizo en la morgue, pero ¿le dará Sherlock la oportunidad?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock devuelve el golpe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940182
Kudos: 7





	Rabia inconsolable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/gifts).
  * A translation of [Inconsolable Rage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636386) by [Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident). 



John permaneció ahí en el suelo de la morgue durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Si estaba respirando ciertamente no parecía eso por la forma en la que sus pulmones ardían y su corazón le dolía. Rechazado. Sherlock Holmes le ha rechazado.

_Tal vez confesar tus sentimientos a alguien después de pegarles una paliza no es la mejor de las ideas._

Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que encontrar a Sherlock. No podía seguir jodiendo las cosas sin intentar arreglarlas. En todo caso tenía que pedir disculpas por golpearle, si no por todo lo que siempre le ha hecho pasar a Sherlock.

John se levanta del suelo, tratando de centrarse y averiguar a dónde podría haber ido Sherlock. Miró hacia la puerta por la que Sherlock se había ido y decidió que eso era la mejor cosa que hacer. Sale por la puerta y encuentra pequeñas gotas de sangre en el suelo.

-Puede que no sea un detective asesor, pero ciertamente puede seguir este rastro…-. John frunce el ceño, siguiendo las gotas por el laberinto de pasillos.

Destellos de la cara de Sherlock se reproducen una y otra vez en su mente. Sherlock en el suelo, recibiendo golpe tras golpe. Observándole, satisfecho de recibir su castigo injustificado. Aceptó completamente la ira de John y se permitió llevarse lo peor de esa rabia inconsolable.

La cara de Sherlock cuando se levantó, tambaleándose y ahogándose en su propia sangre. La sangre que John había sacado.

_“Te mereces esto, cabrón sin corazón”, había rugido John._

La forma en la que la cara de Sherlock se vio cuando algo le hizo clic en la mente. Su infinita brillante mente. Realización. Una epifanía completa apareció en su expresión mientras aceptó algo en el corazón de su dinámica.

La cara de Sherlock cuando su brazo se echó hacia atrás antes de mandar su puño contra la mejilla de John. Evitando su nariz y sus dientes, un golpe calculado.

_Alguien te quiere…_

John se detiene frente a la puerta de un baño, el rastro de sangre conduciéndole hacia dentro. Inspira profundamente y se calma antes de abrir la puerta.

Sherlock estaba de pie junto a la fila de lavabos bajo las luces fluorescentes. Con una mano se sujetaba contra la superficie de la encimera mientras que la otra sujetaba pañuelos contra su nariz intentando parar el goteo incesante de sangre.

Sherlock odiaba la sangre, lo cual le daba a su profesión, aunque la profesión la creara él mismo, un sentido de ironía. Odiaba la sangre cuando no estaba contenida en un vial o en una placa de Petri. Le encantaban las manchas de sangre, especialmente cuando procedían de una escena de un homicidio. La dispersión teniendo un golpe biológico de obra de arte expuesta solo para los pocos que pueden documentar su existencia. Odiaba su propia sangre. Había visto lo suficiente de ella para durarle toda una vida. Demasiada.

-Déjame echarte un vistazo-, dice John suavemente, dando un paso adelante.

\- ¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente? -. Sherlock no aparta la mirada de su reflejo en el espejo, su voz saliendo extraña, ya que sus fosas nasales están comprometidas.

John aprieta el puño. Sus nudillos estaban irritados, rotos. No se había dado cuenta de que estaban sangrando hasta este momento. No podía acordarse de la última vez que estuvo en una pelea que le reventó los nudillos.

_No fue una pelea. Fue una paliza._

John traga saliva con fuerza, yendo hasta el lavabo que estaba más lejos de Sherlock, para lavarse las manos.

-Sangre literal en tus manos. Qué poético-, comenta Sherlock, sus propios nudillos irritados en defensa propia.

-Lo siento-. John se siente enfermo, sus nudillos queman bajo el agua.

\- ¿Por qué? -. Sherlock tira su montón de pañuelos a la papelera y pone unos nuevos contra su nariz. - ¿Por pegarme? ¿Por manipularme? ¿Tal vez por el egoísmo? ¿Por decir que me amabas después de darme una paliza? Tendrás que ser más específico, John. Es desesperadamente muy difícil el tener que pensar a través de una contusión-, suspira.

John se sujeta en la encimera del lavabo mientras el mundo se tambalea bajo sus pies. -Por todo. Por todo. Por cada cosa horrible que te he hecho o te he dicho. Lo siento.

Sherlock está en silencio, sus ojos cerrados.

-Soy un amigo de mierda. Un padre horrible. Un marido terrible. Realmente solo un desperdicio de vida-, tiembla John.

\- ¿Es así como tu padre respondería después de pegarte a ti? ¿O a tu madre? ¿O a Harry? ¿No asumiendo responsabilidad por sus acciones? ¿Tratando de ganarse la simpatía de aquellos que maltrató porque era un hombre malo que no podía frenarse a sí mismo? Inténtalo de nuevo, John. Estoy harto de la falta de honestidad. De tu acto fingiendo ser este pequeño doctor corriente que encandila a la gente con su actitud malhumorada y sus jerséis feos. Nadie te conoce como te conozco yo, John. Nadie conoce la rabia que mantienes en lo más profundo de ti mismo. Yo sí. Es el tipo de rabia que hierve y quema. Rabia inconsolable. Absolutamente inconsolable-. Sherlock escupe sangre en el lavabo, viéndola desaparecer por el desagüe.

John parece que no puede respirar. Se hunde en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas intentando recordar cómo respirar. Ya ha visto a Sherlock ser despiadado antes pero siempre dirigido a otras personas. Nunca a él. **Nunca**.

-En serio, John. ¿No estás cansado? ¿No deseas que pudieras ser simplemente tú mismo? Naciste y fuiste criado para la batalla. Para la acción. Para la sangre. Para la muerte. Sobresales en el caos. Te alimentas de ello. Cuanto mayor es la apuesta, cuanto peor son las probabilidades, más nutrido estás. Has estado furioso tanto tiempo que te has olvidado de por qué cojones estás enfadado-. Sherlock tira los pañuelos cuando su nariz deja de sangrar. Moja un papel para secarse y se limpia con cuidado la cara.

John puede sentir la bilis subiéndole por el esófago. Está sudando sobre el suelo frío como el hielo. No puede hablar.

-Aprendiste desde una edad muy temprana que actuar fuera de lugar sería malo. Resultaría en dolor y humillación. Así que aprendiste cómo navegar. A cómo salirte con la tuya. A cómo actuar. A cómo ocultarle al mundo tu verdadera cara. Siempre estabas preparado para ir a por ellos antes de que ellos fueran a por ti incluso cuando no había nadie. Siempre preparado para una batalla. Una Guerra. Preparado para luchar por tu vida. Dime, ¿cómo se sintió cuando finalmente le devolviste el golpe a tu padre? ¿Te sentiste poderoso? ¿Te sentiste justificado? ¿Te sentiste como si finalmente tuvieras de nuevo el poder? -. Sherlock finalmente mira hacia abajo a John.

John simplemente sacude la cabeza. No se acuerda de lo que sintió. Eso no es cierto. No quiso—no quiso, pero lo hizo. -Se sintió bien. Muy bien. Finalmente le había golpeado. Finalmente, había Ganado yo-, susurra odiando las palabras mientras caen de su boca.

-Por supuesto que sí. Finalmente le plantaste cara a tu maltratador. Le hiciste probar su propia medicina. Le demostraste que ya no tenías miedo. Así que dime, John, ¿qué te hace tenerme tanto miedo? -. La mirada de Sherlock penetra en la mismísima esencia de John.

Los ojos de John estaban abiertos como platos. -No sé a qué te refieres…

-Si lo sabes. Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero-. Sherlock da un paso hacia él.

John se frota la cara con las manos. -De que te deshicieras de mí. De que me dejaras. De que me abandonaras. De que me dejaras para que me pudriese en esta existencia mía. Son luz. Sin pasión. Sin significado. Nada. Me lo hiciste una vez.

\- ¿No me conoces para nada, John? -. pregunta Sherlock mientras la puerta se abre. -Ocupado-, espeta haciendo que el hombre en la puerta huya.

\- ¡Creí que sí! -, grita John, mirando hacia arriba a Sherlock. - ¡Pero luego tu saltaste y me dejaste! ¡Solo otra vez! ¡Siempre solo!

\- ¡Todo lo que he hecho desde el momento en el que te conocí ha sido por ti! -, suelta Sherlock. -Para hacerte sentir necesitado. Deseado. Útil. ¡Para asegurarme de que nunca contemplaras otra vez poner esa pistola en tu boca! -, sisea, el cuerpo balanceándose.

John palidece, colapsando contra la pared.

\- ¡Estás tan cegado por tus propias percepciones sobre el mundo a tu alrededor que no puedes ver que he estado enamorado de ti desde el momento que entraste en ese maldito laboratorio con Mike Stamford! -. Sherlock tiembla con fuerza. Tiembla como un hombre que se está desmoronando desde el interior.

-Sherlock-. John apenas tiene el tiempo suficiente para lanzarse hacia delante y coger a Sherlock antes de que se caiga al suelo.


End file.
